User talk:The Magnum Master
Welcome to Bandipedia, The Magnum Master! Welcome to Bandipedia! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Watercooler or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the signature button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to Bandipedia! Enjoy! Cheers! Trivia nonsense I've noticed you removed some trivia, i have tried too, there are there by a guy named SuperCrashGalaxy2 and BillFromAccounting (he has two accounts) but when i tried to clean trivia sections, he said i need to stop and that i am a vandal.Anyway now he is out of Bandipedia.Mark136 14:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously neither one of them have any idea how a trivia section on a wiki works, or how a wiki in general works. A trivia section is an area where one can provide additional information or tidbits about the article. To them though, they think its their own personal section where they can add all the stuff they pulled out of their ass and call it "trivia". I was surprised to see how much useless garbage was in each trivia section for the Crash 2 level articles. If that's not bad enough, their must at least be around 50 or more articles with the same problem. I think this wiki has a lot of potential to be a reliable Crash source. Unfortunately, there is no active moderators or admins (if there is even any at all) on this wiki to enforce the site's policies and deal with the spammers and vandals. That is why those two guys think they can do what they want, because there is no one here to correct them or put them in their place. I hope to make this wiki a little better by cutting out the crap and improving the articles step by step. -- The Magnum Master 16:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Why? You might want to sign this, because of a new skin that will ruin everything. If they add it, then the KH and Spyro Wikis are gone for good. This is very important, and everyone should know about this. UxieLover1994 15:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Mangum Master do you want me to make you an Admin so you can protect your page and help me delete all the fake stuff? Crashfreak99 07:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have made you an Admin now so now you can help me delete the fake stuff and sort out the wiki! Crashfreak99 08:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Magnum Master great job with getting a new fearured article! But how did you do it?Crashfreak99 07:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :All you have to do is edit the feature article template on the main page. Just copy and paste the beginning of an article into the template, then it will show up on the main page. Although I think this wiki does the featured article wrong though because all you should have to do is put the article name into the template, and nothing else. -- The Magnum Master 15:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Magnum Master the poll you put on the main page is cool! But Crash Bash isn't a Naughty Dog game.Crashfreak99 16:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I've created a new template that I'm gonna place on the main page; are their any active admins missing? ---''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Nice idea on the admin template. I think you got all the active admins on the wiki, although I think one may be missing (Cortex Castle?), but I haven't seen him in a long time. -- The Magnum Master 03:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quality Scale Ok, I'll start removing the quality scale templates from the articles and I've created new template identifying that an article was a past featured article :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 14:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Looks great! Its definitely much better than the old quality scales that did not much to the other articles. I have a suggestion though. Maybe you should include an image to go along with the template for the featured article. It gives the template some more meaning. If you don't know how to do it, I always can add one. -- The Magnum Master 00:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Template Trouble I've been having some trouble with this template. I think it would look alot better with an image so I wanted to know if you have any free time you could add the picture of Komodo Brothers below to the template since I cant seem to be able to putt it in. Thank You. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. Give me a day or so when I have free time so I can edit both the template and picture. -- The Magnum Master 00:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Deaths Hello, I just wanted to say that the "deaths" articles are 100% useless. In almost all Crash Bandicoot games Crash dies the same way; being blown up by a TNT, getting killed by an enemy ect. So I really don't see the need to create 15 articles on how a player can die in a game. After all if you look on other gaming wikis like Spyro Wiki, Uncharted Wiki ect. you'll never see pages involving "deaths". As a result I'm deleting the death pages. If you have any objection to this please tell me now. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 22:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I say they can go, unless someone finds a way to reorganize the pages in a structured manner. Either that, or combine them into one page. -- The Magnum Master 00:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have joined the fourms. I am going to create some topics. Crashfreak99 08:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I've joined your forums (I saw the link on Crashfreak99's talk page), so could you give me admin powers on the site since I'm a bureaucrat here? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, once you register I will change your ranking. Also, I am still not quite done with some of the changes on the site. I am still trying to create a banner and add more relevant forums. Once I am done though, I will be sure to advertise this forum on GameFAQS. Hopefully that will bring in more members. Also, including the forum on this wiki will also draw in a few more members. -- The Magnum Master 19:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Banner How's the banner coming along for the forums? Is it ready yet? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you brought that up. Its half way done, but the problem is that I don't have access to Photoshop at the moment. However, I am going to reveal a new update to the forums so that you should improve it and make it attractive some more. ;) -- The Magnum Master 14:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The main page should remain protected because their's never been a single non-admin who's made a usefull ''edit to the main page in the entire history of this site. Could we please keep it protected? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']] 14:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Just for your information I didnt block Klock101, Crashfreak99 did. Anyway I unblocked him. And I see no reason to set guidlines to how an admin should block people like you said before. This is the first time in this wiki's recorded history that their's been a major edit war like this. And just check the block log, all the users that have been blocked so far have been blocked with good reason. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 12:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that too. Komodo55 made them admins so you have to ask him.[[User:Crashfreak99|'Crashfreak99']][[User talk:Crashfreak99|'99']] I promoted those 4 users to admins in case I ever forgot my password or were unable to get into my account. In the past I've has trouble with my password so if I ever forget it again (hopefully I won't) then I could use these accounts. Hope that answers your question. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well he isn't going to be active again till June so we could keep as an Admin but say he is inactive.Crashfreak99 06:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Brodie Bunchman We're going to have to watch for vandalizm because Brodie Bunchman is on the wiki as an unregistered user. See the Crash Bandicoot series page to see his comment.Crashfreak99 07:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I just noticed that also. I guess we will just have to watch over certain pages like the Crash Team Racing and other various pages. Just keep a look out for any edits that involve fancruft, that is what he likes to add to pages. -- The Magnum Master 18:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) staff impersonation DaJulian is not Wikia Staff. If you are contacted again by someone claiming to be Wikia Staff and you suspect that they are not, please report it to us. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the heads up on this issue. I can't believe I actually fell for this bait. I think I know who the person in question that is doing all the impersonation. I will keep a look out in the future for anymore impersonations or problems concerning this matter. Thank you for the heads up once again. -- The Magnum Master 18:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok thanks for telling me. I can't belive Komodo went crazy on the fourms though.Crashfreak99 20:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi, this is Starscream7 logged out. I've known about Komodo55 before - and he's commited a LOT of vandalism on The Bionicle Wiki. He's created dupe Wikia sites and accounts. Good to know that he's finally blocked on something that pleases him - can't spoil a villain, now can we? 01:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) New wordmark I gave the site a new wordmark (the logo at the top left). I hope you like it. --Klock101 22:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC)